In the Highlander's bed!
by Jessfairy88
Summary: To people was brought together by trials they had overcame. Liam MacBain and Angel McClaim has a destiny and it has lead them to each other. When Liam's daughter is in trouble Angel discovers the magic that has been buried deep in her. Liam/OOC
1. In the begining

Liam woke up to the sound of crying he got up and walked to the room across the hall. Walking over to the crib he picked up Sofia.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He rocked her and Sofia sighed and snuggled close to her dad .

"Momma?"

Liam sighed Sofia was a year almost a year and a half old and she still asked about her momma.

"You'll see her soon she went to the store."

Sofia smiled. "Daddy here?"

Liam hugged her to his chest. "Yes sweetheart daddy's here/" He held her a few minutes till she went back to sleep. Placing her back into her crib he made a mental note to take her shopping tomorrow for a bigger bed. After checking the baby monitor he went downstairs. It was 4:30 an there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He got a cup of coffee and sat in the living room his mind wondering toward Lisa. He still couldn't believe he had fell for her tricks and lies. He thought he loved her. Heck he was even going to propose to her but the sweet innocent woman he met didn't exist. He remembered that night Lisa found him while he was in Bangor.

_~~Memory~~_

_As Liam exited the truck at his friends house Lisa ran to him. He was surprised to see her after 5 months and even more surprised was the bulge under her shirt telling him she was pregnant. She walked up an slapped him across the face._

_"You Bastard!"_

_"What?"_

_"Look what you've done to me."_

_"What I've done."_

_"I'm having a baby I don't want a baby."_

_"Its mine."_

_"Of course."_

_"Come on we're going to the doctor."_

_"No! I'm going to have an abortion."_

_Liam pulled his eyes flashing. "The hell you are that's my child."_

_"So!"_

_"You'll not destroy my child."_

_Her eyes gleamed and she smirked. "How much is this bastard of yours is worth."_

_Liam's mouth hung open. "Are you saying the only way you'll have my child is if I give you money?"_

_"Yes."_

_Liam growled he had been tempted to tell her go to hell but he didn't want any harm to happen to his baby so he agreed._

_~~End Memory~~_

He had moved Lisa into a condo in Bangor so he could keep an eye on her. An he went everywhere with her. The one time he wasn't he nearly cost him his daughters life. He had gotten held back at work and he rushed to go with Lisa to the last doctors appointment. She went alone an was 2 weeks away, from delivering. He didn't know why but Lisa got a hold of some drugs and took them. Then deciding she wanted to drive she got behind the wheel and took off. Its didn't take long for a cop to notice her, but she wouldn't stop. She kept going an ended up hitting a semi. She was rushed to the hospital were they had to perform and emergency C-section. He arrived just in time to see them place his daughter in an incubator. It was a miracle she had no marks on her. She was perfect. She had his hair an his steel grey eyes. He loved she even had a small strand of white hair like his mother. Lisa didn't fair to much better. She had a large scar on her face and was told she could never have kids again.

When they could finally leave the hospital Lisa seemed like she was changing for two months, she lived with Liam and in that time she seemed to change until that night she asked if he could go get some things. He did and when he got back it was in time to see Lisa load Sofia up in some man's car.

_~~Memory~~_

_Liam ran up grabbing Lisa's arm forcing her to look at him."Where the hell are you going?"_

_She smiled. "A long way away from you . I hate this little nothing town."_

_Liam scowled. "Fine you can leave but Sofia stays here. You are poison to her."_

_Lisa smiled. "You don't need to worry about Sofia because she is not yours."_

_Liam's heart stopped and he stood there stunned lost for words. The little girl he loved and was raising was not him. Lisa laughed and jumped into the car and took off._

_~~End Memory~~_

Liam sucked in a painful breath. Those next four months was hell. He looked everywhere for them. Even putting out a missing persons on Lisa and Sofia. Even if Sofia wasn't his he was still her father. He has been there since day one. He was a reck till that call five months after they disappeared.

It had been a CPS agent from Texas they had found his daughter an she was in an unstable environment. His cousin Matt had flown his down. But when he got there Lisa and the current boyfriend had disappeared and left Sofia in foster care. Liam had to undergo a DNA test before he could claim sole custody of her and to his delight she was in fact his.

"With a smiled like that ya must be thinking of a woman."

Liam looked up and noticed his mom and dad. "Nay papa I was just remembering getting Sofia back and finding out she is really mine."

Just as he settle back fussing came over the baby monitor. Libby smiled. "I'll get her." She walked off. Not a moment later the men heard her on the radio."Hi sweet Sofia. Is someone hungry?"

"Grammy! Me hungry."

"Okay sweety how about blueberry pancakes?"

"Yummy."

Michael and Liam laughed then Michael turned to his son. "Son you need some help. You have to get back to work an you have a problem with cooking and cleaning. Hire someone to help."

Liam scowled. "No I'll have no strangers near Sofia."

"It don't have to be a complete stranger."

"What do ye mean?"

"One of Katy's best friends is moving to pine creek and she needs a job and place to stay hire her as your housekeeper."

"Remember pap Lisa might turn up I need someone who can protect my daughter."

"Your in luck her friend Angel is a black belt in many forms of martial arts." When Liam looked doughtful Michael smiled. "Look her up on the internet I did an was surprised at what I saw."

"Alright. What's her name?"

"Angel McClain."

"McClain?"

"Aye a strong Scottish name."

Liam shook his head and smiled when he heard small feet coming toward the livingroom.

"Daddy!" Sofia ran to him holding out her arms.

"Hey sweetie." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Sofia looked at Michael and reached her arms out.

"Grampy!" Michael chuckled and took her into his arms. Getting up he headed for the door. "Coming son?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna check something." When Michael walked out he pulled out his phone an called an old buddy.

"Hello."

"Hey Zack It's Liam."

"What's up Liam?"

"Nothing much I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Get me all information on a Angel McClain."

"You got it." Liam hung up but still curios he got on the computer and typed in her name. He looked at a few links nothing but on the fourth he hit jackpot . It was a small biography of her. ~Angel Lunsa McClain was born December 21st 1987~ She was born on the winter solstice like his cousins. ~Angel McClain is a 7th degree black belt in Karate, Tae Kun Do, and Jujitsu.~ It went on to say she was a school graduate with dreams of being something other then a fighter. Liam's phone rang. It was Zack.

:What ya got?"

"I just emailed it to you."

Liam pulled the file. "This everything?"

"Everything even down to her tax returns."

"Thanks." He hung up and opened the file it was pretty much the same as what he found except on thing, a police report.

"Liam breakfast." Michael walked in. "What ya doing?"

"Angel McClain had a police report on file."

"Have ya read it?"

"About to." He pulled it up. "It says Miss McClain was assaulted in her home. According to the report the man entered her home sedated her an attempted to rape her."

"Good Lord what has the lass been through."

"There's more she fought off the drug and was able to call for help. The police got there catching her assailant. He proclaimed he loved her and she was his an no one elses. Cops to the gentleman into custody but while awaiting trail he escaped. It also said it was a rumored he said he would get her back into his life." Liam turned off the computer and turned to Michael. "What should I do papa I mean she seems perfect to protect my daughter but with this man after her I don't know."

Michael placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Just think of it this way son you can help her. You can help her and make sure she is safe from this creep."

Liam smiled. "If she is a black belt I am sure she can handle herself."

"You gonna hire her."

Liam stood up and stretched. "I think I am." Michael stood up and patted him on the shoulder and they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.


	2. He was in Trouble!

That afternoon Liam called his cousin Katy an asked if she could come over he wanted to talk to her. In five minutes she was at the door. Liam let her in. Sofia was out riding horses with Libby and Michael. Katy followed him into the living room an sat down.

"What you need brother?"

"Your friend Angel? Do you think she'll agree to being my housekeeper."

Katy smiled. "Yeah she would she is not picky about the job she'll get as long as it is a job."

"Good . When will she be in town?"

"She'll get here tomorrow afternoon but I suggest calling an asking her now."

"I don't have her number."

"You big idiot I do." She pulled out her phone an pressed 3 then out it on speaker.

It took two rings. _"Hello?"_

"Angel? It's Katy."

Angel let out a breathe on the other side."_Oh I thought you were him calling back."_

Liam spoke before a Katy. "The bastard has called you?"

Silence, then… _"Who is this?"_

Katy sighed. "Sorry Angel I have you on speaker phone. I am at my brother's house remember me telling you about Liam?"

"_Yes."_

"Well he has something he wants to ask.

"_What?"_

Liam looked at Katy then back at the phone. Taking a deep breath he braces himself for what he was about to do. "I am in need of some serious help."

Pause. _"What kind of help?"_

"I guess it is somewhat like a housekeeper."

"_Housekeeper?"_

"I have to get back to work but I need someone I can trust to help protect my daughter.

"_Daughter? How old is she?"_

"Almost 1 and a half, around 15 months."

There was a soft growl Liam hid his smile_." Who would harm such an innocent child?"_

"Her own mother…" Before he could say more Angel spoke.

"_Liam MacBain you have yourself a housekeeper."_

Liam sat up straighter. "Really before you know all the details."

"_I presume a housekeeper would not only protect your daughter but cook and clean right?"_

"Yes."

"_You got yourself a housekeeper. I ask one thing."_

"Anything?"

"_If possible can I get a safe of locked closet for my weapons."_

"Weapons?"

"_Yes some things I don't want to leave behind but don't want your daughter to find them."_

"Done."

"_Alright. I'll be arriving in Pine Creek tomorrow just tell me where to go."_

Katy squealed. "I can't wait to see you. Oh! My family is having a dinner tomorrow and Uncle Greylen heard you were coming so he told be to invite you."

"_You sure Katy?"_

"Of course."

"_Alright. I'll will be at Gu Brath at 1 tomorrow afternoon."_

"Perfect. Talk to you tomorrow." She hung up an turned to her brother. "Alright there is a lot to be done."

"What?"

"Getting her room ready."

"Get her room ready?"

Katy scowled. "You do have guest rooms Liam we just need to get the bed made."

When Liam cheeks darkened Katy scowled. "Liam? What is wrong with the guest rooms?"

"Um! They don't exactly have any furniture."

Katy jumped to her feet."What? Liam you have been in this new house for about three months now and you are telling me your other room haven't gotten any furniture. They are not even done?"

"No they are painted I just haven't gotten furniture for them."

She grabbed her purse and tossed his keys at him. "Come on we are going into Bangor and getting some furniture today."

Liam chuckled. "Okay little sister." He pulled out his phone an called his dad.

"_MacBain?"_

"Papa can you and mama watch Sofia for a few more hours please."

"_No problem son."_

"Thanks." He hung up and got his wallet and walked out with his sister. They spent the next few hours at the furniture store picking out bedroom sets. Then she had him take her to the superstore where she picked out bedding and everything she said Angel would need while she was here. But when she put some long fluffy pillow into the cart he has to ask.

"What's up with that pillow you already got others? An this thing is about as long as I am tall."

Katy bit her lip. "That is something you'll have to ask Angel but only when you two known each other for a while. It was 3 months before I got that answer myself."

"Alright." They paid for the stuff and they left. When they got back to his house they were there a few minutes before the furniture van pulled in.

By 6 o'clock that night everything was good an ready for the guest who would be arriving the next day. When Katy left Laim washed up Sofia and put her to bed and when she finally fell asleep he walked into the guest room beside her room. He looked at the newly made bed Katy had put that long pillow not on the bed like it should be but straight up and down like it was something Angel would lay against. He stopped a moment and looked at the bed. No… That woman doesn't sleep hugged up to a pillow does she? With a sigh he closed the door and went to his room.

After getting dressed he laid down and looked up. What has he done? He just hired someone to protect his daughter and he has not even met her yet. Is it the wrong thing to do hiring this woman? She may be Katy's friend but again he knew nothing about her. An what about this man who was after her? Would he hurt anyone she was around including his daughter? He sat up. This bastard terrorized her and he was upset about her being around his daughter. Hell she needs to be around. She might actually need help if the bastard ever shows up and tries to get at her again.


	3. Angel!

The next day on the edge of Pine Creek Angel was driving to the place where she hopefully would be safe. She did have second thoughts about excepting Liam's job offer but he was Katy's brother and she trusted Katy. Pulling over she pulled into a fast food place an parked her big SUV. She grabbed some money from a locked box and walked in grabbing some salad and a burger. Walked back out she stopped. There were three men going through her truck. SHe knew her lock boxes held all her money and the bastards were taking them.

"Hey."She put her stuff down and walked to the men. "That is my stuff and my truck so one warning Get Lost!"

The men took one look at her and laughed. The taller of the three leaned forward, touching his hand to her slender neck. "I don't think so honey. Your truck, money, and now you are mine."

"I don't think so." She leaned back driving her knew into his groin. The black haired man made a lung for her. Angel countered twisting her body so he missed his mark. Quickly turning she swung around letting her foot connect with his temple dropping him like a stone. She turned to the last one. He pulled out a knife. Running toward him she flipped Sonia blade style her knees wrapped around his neck. An using her leg muscles she flipped him over. Grabbing the arm with the knife she twisted letting her knee fall on his throat. She applied just enough pressure for him to pass out.

When Angel turned away from the three hoodlum,s it was to see Chief Stone staring a her with his arms crossed. "What's going on here?"

Angel crossed her arms. "It was self defense!"

One guy with long hair sat up. "Hell no chief she jumped us from behind."

Chief Stone tilted his head. "Really?"

Stone's deputies pulled up and they arrested the men. Stone turned to Angel. "Chief Jack Stone." He held out his hand.

"Angel McClain. "She shook his hand.

Before Stone could say anything one of the men broke away and ran at Angel a knife in his hand. In the image of Dundee Angel reached under her jacket to the square of her back and pulled out a knife that rivaled Dundee's. She held it to the man's neck. "Think twice before you attack me!" The man swallowed under her knife, Jack threw handcuffs on the man and the deputy threw him into the patrol car.

Jack turned to Angel. "I am gonna need to hold on to that till I get you to Liam's place."

"I am suppose to meet Katy at a place called Gu Brath

Jack smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well being the Chief it is my duty to escort you to Gu Brath."

"You don't have to."

"No I don't but I will because I'm going there to."

"Oh." She let go of the knife as Jack took it.

"Just follow me."

"Okay." She sat into her truck and followed Stone toward Tarstone Resort. Before they got to it Stone turned onto a side road. When they stopped Angel's mouth dropped. The place was literally a castle. She pulled up beside Stone and got out.

"So this is Gu Brath?"

"Yep." He lead her inside Angel nearly bolted at the intensity of everyone there an it was something she wasn't used to.

Megan ran up and hugged Jack noticing the woman. "Jack who is this?"

"Katy's friend."

"Angel!" Angel looked up and saw Katy break away from her brother Robbie an ran to her. Angel embarrassed her best friend.

"Katy how have you been?"

"I'm good." Katy hugged her again.

"Auntie Katy." Angel turned to see a little girl with curly brown hair walked to Katy. Katy picked her up and smiled.

"Angel meet Sofia the little girl you'll be helping with."

Angel smiled. "Hello sweet Sofia."

Sofia giggled. "Angel!" She reached for her , arms out. Angel took her without hesitation. The little girl twined her hand in Angel's hair giggling. Then laid her head on Angel's shoulder she sighed.

Katy smiled. "She really likes you."

Angel smiled at the little girl who had nodded off. "She is precious why would anyone..."

"Sofia?" A man walked over na stopped when he saw Sofia in Angel's arms.

"Are you Angel?"

She nodded." Yes. You must be Liam."

"Aye."

"Okay." Katy laughed at the tension in her brother's and her best friend's face. "I'll take Sofia and lay her down. She noticed Angel was almost reluctant to release Sofia but she handed her over. "You two have a lot to talk about." She walked off with the hidden smile looking at her niece she whispered. "I'm gonna need your help Sofia. Angel will be the perfect mommy for you and she'd be wonderful for you father. Help me get these two hardheaded together."

Back in the livingroom Angel stood with her arms crossed. Liam's stance matched her own. Thier body language was the same. Tension. But what kind?

"Angel?" She turned to see Jack walk up with two older gentlemen."Angel McClain meet Greylen Mackeage and Michael MacBain."

Angel shake their hands. " ! ! MacBain?" She looked at Liam.

He nodded. "My father."

"Oh."

Jack pulled out her knife. "Here's your knife back an I expect to see permits for your other weapons."

Angel took her knife and put it in the holster on her back.

Liam's eyes narrowed. "Your weapons can stay in the locked case I put in your room."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Greylen looked at Jack. "Why did you have her knife."

Jack looked at Angel his eyes gleaming, "because I was called to a scene where young Angel here had found three men trying to rob her."

Liam stepped toward Jack. His father didn't miss the fact that in stepping toward Jack he had put himself somewhat in front of Angel as if protecting her." I hope you took care of them."

Jack smiled. "Didn't have to. Angel took care of the problem herself. In face the restaurants surveillance camera caught everything."

Liam looked at Angel then back at Jack lowering his voice. "I want to see that footage."

After Jack walked off Angel turned back toward Liam.

"I guess you have questions?"

"Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow."

Angel tilted her head. "But don't I start tomorrow."

Liam shook his head, "No. My mom and dad are taking Sofia into Bangor. No tomorrow you'll use to get settled and unpacked."

"Oh okay."

"In fact I was about to get Sofia and head home. Do you want to follow?"

"Sure."

Liam collected his daughter and got in his truck. After checking to make sure Angel pulled in beside him. He took a deep breath.

"Here we go." He muttered know he needed to see how this woman reacted with his daughter. He got out. Angel was pulling out a large duffel. "Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get that you get Sofia for me."

Angel looked up and slowly nodded. Handing him her bags she opened the back door of Liam's SUV and leaned in slowly unhooking Sofia from her chair. And as if Sofia were glass Angel picked her up and gently settle her on her shoulder. She led the way inside then followed Liam to Sofia's room. Liam stood at the door and watched as Angel got Sofia ready for bed and settled in. As Angel moved away Liam moved forward, and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night my princess."

He turned an walked out Angel right behind him. He lead the way to the room down the hall. He opened the door and let Angel enter first.

"This will be your room."

Angel walked in and looked around. The room was big to big to be a guest room. She opened the door;s seeing the large walk in closet and then the bathroom sighing when she saw the jacuzzi tub. She walked back out and smiled at Liam. "This place is great."

Liam smiled. "Your safe is in the closet." He gently took Angel's arm and led her back to the closet. Going to the far wall he opened a cabinet and showed her the safe inside. "I have your safe for your weapons. You can set your own password."

Angel stepped closer to examine the safe. "This is great." As Angel turned around she froze at seeing how close Liam was. She swallowed looking up at him. "umm..."

Liam raised his hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek showing her the dried blood."What happened here?"

"Must of happened this afternoon."

He looked her over. "No other injuries is there."

"No I'm good."

"Okay well I'll leave you so you can get settled."

"Thanks again Liam."

Liam left and Angel got ready for bed. Getting in bed she cuddled against the pillow an fell asleep as soon as her head his the pillow.

Downstairs Liam looked up from the computer Jack had come over to show Liam the video footage of Angel. He turned to Jack. "Is this real?"

"Yeah she took them all on."

Liam closed the laptop and crossed his arms. "I am almost second guessing my choice to hire her."

"She's good MacBain. She will protect your daughter." He gathered his laptop and stood up. "I need to head in before Megan gets upset."

"Okay thank you for bringing it over Jack."

"Your welcome see you MacBain." Jack left and Liam stood up walking upstairs he checked on his daughter to see she was still asleep. Then he walked down the hall to check on Angel. He stopped as he peeked in. She was fast asleep but what had him wandering was that she had that long pillow cuddled against her chest as if it was the only thing that ever comforted her. He shut the door and went to his room. Stripping down he got in bed and laid staring at the ceiling. His mind going to the woman who was just down the hall. She was an amazing woman who was strong and fierce. But why is it a stalker scare her more then anything. He turned over and closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow he can get some answers from her.


End file.
